Nothing even matters
by xXxAllStarChicaxXx
Summary: Why it hurts so bad…when you're in love? Nothing even matters when you’re in love…So why it hurts so bad when it supposed to feel so good. Everything is everything when these two lost characters had found them love. What will they do if they lose it…?


DISCLAIMERS: We do not own any charactars that are from Yu Yu Hakusho. We only own our original characters we have made up. That's all

* * *

"Jhialand Keman." the man said dressed in a nice gray business type of suit. Jhialand stood up out of her seat in the file room and walked inside the man's crisp clean office which smelled like new furniture with a mix of plastic. 

Jhialand took a seat in front of the man's desk, sitting slouched over.

"Let me just cut to the chase, your grades are excellent, you test scores are superlative, Congratulations, you just made it in this University." the man stood up and held out his hand for a shake.

Jhialand stood up too and returned it smiling gratefully, "Thank you, sir." The man handed her piece a paper, it was her schedule.

"You start early next week." the man added.

She walked out the door, the building and into her car and drove off.

Jhialand Keman was a subtle young lady, but she also has a fierce temper when you get on her bad side, it comes from being a war templar, mixed with a domineering attitude. She likes to fight most of the time.

Most of the time she's a laid back, carefree person, a tomboy at times. She not really into intimacy or nothing in that nature.

Her wayward behavior mostly comes from her hanyou background of criminals, and then again she is not one.

Her metallic red eyes can pierce in your inner soul when she even set her slightest glimpse of you; her wavy shiny forest-green hair a little past her shoulders was laid perfectly on her face. She had dark caramel skin.

Her outfit was little out of the ordinary. She was donning a sparkly black tight tank top which was a see-through so it showed off her black bra, black baggy pants with zippers on some places, which was pushed down slightly so the rim of the electric blue undergarments was peaking over slightly. On her feet were black sneakers.

Tattooed on her left shoulder was a green and red rose with thorns spiraling down her arm.

Jhialand always tried to get her education so she could get a decent job. She wanted to learn more from the Ningenkai, she found it fascinating, to learn their way of life.

It was late afternoon and she decided to pack up her things which she left in the Makai at her home.

Jhialand walked up to her mother's house and found that the door was open for some weird reason; she sauntered inside the house very slowly. She soon found out that her home has been hemmed up, she was robbed!

"Oh no…" She whispered devastatingly, she didn't care about her belongings, it was her mother she was worried about, and what if she's been injured or probably worse.

She was searching all over their house yelling for her mother, hoping to hear a response from her. "Please let her be alright..." she prayed to her god.

Running upstairs pushing all through the mangled furniture and pottery, she found her mother on the corner of the room rocking back and forth on the bed whimpering.

"Mom!" she ran to her side and knelt down next to her. "What happened?" Her mother was still whimpering in fear and exasperation, which made her almost yelled, but stayed calmed.

"What's wrong?" she breathed heavily, she could not contain her shock.

Her mother finally spoke tears welding up in her eyes, "There was this…" she huffed a sob, but she told her to calm down.

"There was this…man who…crashed in my…house and stole our things…and…he…" that was all she could say before she broke down into a full crying session.

Jhialand patted her back and monitored for her to elaborate, the mother got her composure back. "This man has threatened to kill me if I didn't hand over my locket…" "Oh no, not that." Jhialand sighed; she asked her what the man looked like.

She gulped as she spoke, "He had golden eyes that held the most cruelness, he had silver hair, he was really tall, and he looked terrifying."

Her daughter's eyes widened "And he tried to kill you!" she growled.

"Wait!" her mother yelled as soon as she saw Jhialand getting ready to walk out the door with a sharp switch blade in her hand, it looked like a dagger more than a switch blade.

The mother walked up behind her, and took a hold of her hand, "Please, don't do this."

Jhialand was in a state of anger which her mother never see her in before "I have to, he tried to kill you and I won't let him get away with it."

"Don't go out there and do something that you'll regret, we don't need any of this violence." Her mother, pulled her gently away from the door, and both of them sat back down on her bed.

"Now baby, I seen you act like this before, please…I don't want you to go out there and getting yourself killed over me, just let it go, it's over now." Her mother was the type to always calm Jhialand down, she knows this, she had to live and take care her child by herself, she's doesn't want to see her only child taken away from her.

Her child finally calmed down and decided to cheer her up with some good news. Jhialand smiled, "Mom I got accepted into college." Her mom's eyes filled with tears once more but they were out of happiness.

"Oh…" the mom hugged her in a tight embrace. She gladly returned it.

"So you're moving to the Ningenkai?"

Jhialand nodded, "I will be visiting you, just so you know." Her mother was relieved at that, with that said she stood up and went to her room. Packing her clothing and goods. Her mother stood at the doorway helping her with the bags and giving her a kiss good bye as she left the house…

_Evil and hate goes hand in hand when humans view the common devil as and what they are composed of._

_To the human eyes, evil describes their passion, their ego and their goals from where their mortal souls are damned into: a blazing pit of a doomed hell._

_Hate is what humans claim devil's feel. Hate is what drives the devil soul; that hate fuels the devil to its evil nature and what causes the devil to kill._

_...But...has these exact words...been forged to cling to the word 'devil'?_

_Have humans ever stop to think that evil doesn't exist, only a desire to be different? Or hate isn't an ill feeling between two people, only an excuse for two people to think of each other constantly with such a fiery passion?_

_...Nothing is what it appears to be..._

_'Love' can be derived from 'evol'; 'evol' can be derived from 'evil'. But how can 'evil ' be bad...when the word 'devil' evolved from the word: 'loved'?_

Two fire like eyes with the look of a glazed iciness to them peered down on what humans feared as Hell. On the other hand, to this petite size princess, this was what she called her provocative home.

Demonia now sat in her hidden enclave eaten away by time, hiding once again from both, her father and her equally annoying husband Benvolio. Her straight, jet black hair hung loose around her, framing her face to give her a more relaxed and peaceful look. Her eyes were round, gentle, even big and friendly, but peer closer to discover her hidden layer of intelligence and all-seeing, a look only that to which someone who has truly lived a long life.

Demonia's life was, more or less, out of her hands. She was born from the blood of both an angel of light and the Devil of all darkness, to serve her father's purpose: to destroy heaven for casting him out. Born from within a tube from her present state, she was handed over her father, who expected nothing less of her that to do exactly as he said.

Handed the clothes of a primitive and nothing better, Demonia's whole purpose of living was to act as a weapon, a right-hand man to her father, and kill off those who he saw fit to until that faithful day came. But clearly, Demonia's power was growing expeditiously as well as her attitude, rebelling against her father once she figured out that she would have, too, to destroy her mother as well as her equally angelic sister.

Furious, Lucifer was determined to cut any idea that was beginning to formulate into her mind. Without hesitation, he married her off to a General's Son of the Elite Army, who just happens to despite angels. With Demonia being half and half, Benvolio as put Demonia through a nightmarish Hell, one minute loving, another abusive and ruthless.

It seems Demonia life would never cease to serve these two men, and happiness would never grace her, until she took on a habit of watching a gentle soul on earth surface. Amazing to Demonia how such a gentle soul was hiding a fiercer beast within, such a more sinister force. Enthralled, she trailed this human for months.

Unfortunately, Benvolio picked up on his wife's behavior and had been infuriated that she could ever take so much interest in a human as she had. Taking it up with her father, her father, as an act to hurt her pride, has ordered her to kill off this man for faking the system of death for so long; otherwise, she would suffer under the hands of his wrath.

Frighten but unable to do it, Demonia agreed to kill him to avoid any abusive persuasions at the time. But to kill him off was like killing off her only outlet to true happiness: She would be killing herself to kill such a familiar spirit. But she dared not go against her father words, for her fear of men as grown betwixt the two of them.

So now, hidden in her space of solitude, Demonia was facing her most challenging situation ever: Would she rather kill her happiness and obey her father, or rather, would she want to kill off her happiness for the loyalty and pride as a devil?

* * *

_**That's it for out first chapter, review and let us know what you think, should we continue or not.**_


End file.
